


Consider you

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Alan and diane navigate the attraction between them





	Consider you

“I’m more than just a babysitter you know”Diane said to Alan

“You’re my friend”Alan replies 

“Good well I consider you a friend as well”Diane said to him 

“I had fun with you the other day”Alan referred to thei picnic date that they went on with each other 

“You did?”Diane asked with a smile painting across her face 

“Would you like to possibly I don’t know grab a bite sometime someplace nicer like a restaurant with me?”Alan asked her 

“I’ll think about it”Diane said


End file.
